


Miracle Brew

by orphan_account



Series: The Ladies [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dolls: “excuse me theodosia but could i have something large with lots of espresso shots”dolls: “sure ham my man”dolls: shes going through the routine to make decaf coffee i love hermarmom: same





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out the first installment of this series! If you haven't seen it, check out part 1 of these. 
> 
> marmom - Martha Washington  
> deartheo - Theodosia  
> dolls - Dolley Madison  
> a.fightme - Alexander Hamilton  
> j.turtles - John Laurens  
> theangel - Angelica Schuyler  
> andpegleg - Peggy Schuyler

**marmom:** i’ve survived the test oh my god

 **marmom:** i hate political theory

 **dolls:** IM PROUD OF YOU

 **deartheo:** we love you sm!

 **marmom:** i love you guys too,,,

 **marmom:** are u at work theo

 **deartheo:** yeah i a

 **dolls:** she just realized hamilton is in the line for coffee im laughing

 **dolls:** our sweetpea is taking his order

 **dolls:** hes twitching all over the place oh god

 **marmom:** hes a mess

 **dolls:** yes

 **dolls:** “excuse me theodosia but could i have something large with lots of espresso shots”

 **dolls:** “sure ham my man”

 **dolls:** shes going through the routine to make decaf coffee i love her

 **marmom:** same

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** update

 **dolls:** its been fifteen minutes

 **dolls:** “um excuse me but this doesnt taste like my usual”

 **dolls:** “we’re testing out a new kind of brew i thought youd wanna taste it”

 **dolls:** “oh sweet thanks theodosia ill get more of this in the future”

 **deartheo:** ARENT YOU PROUD OF ME

 **marmom:** yes i am!! laurens will be so thankful once alexander gets back to their dorm

 **marmom:** the poor guy’s been telling me during our shared shifts that he’s been pulling allnighters left  & right

 **deartheo:** :c

 **dolls:** ;) makes it easier for u to get a leg up on him on the test in the class u guys share next week

 **dolls:** maybe he’ll slip

 **marmom:** DOLLEY MADISON

 **marmom:** DON’T YOU DARE CONDONE BAD METHODS OF ACTION

 **dolls:** I JUST WANT YOU TO DO WELL

 **deartheo:** dolley no

 **dolls:** dolley yes

 **marmom:** SHUT

 **deartheo:** on the other hand i want a hug but im working ):

 **marmom:** babe we’re both sending so many air hugs

 **marmom:** so many

 **marmom:** omw from the building btw ill be there in ten

 **dolls:** wonderful we can watch theo be cute together from the corner seats

 **deartheo:** i,,,,,

 **deartheo:** heck a flood of cUSTOMERS

 **deartheo:** BRB

 **dolls:** she’s so panicked omg a customer had to snap at her to get her attention

 **dolls:** they better not be fuckin rude

 **dolls:** oh my god no its taking a turn for the worse

 **dolls:** brb

 

* * *

 

 **marmom:** i show up to see you and alex just shutting a pair of two girls down while everyone else stares

 **marmom:** i love you so much honey

 **marmom:** but its been ten minutes

 **deartheo:** she just finished and alexander started speaking

 **marmom:** so another hour

 **deartheo:** pretty much

 **deartheo:** its the end of my shift now btw since its been a bit do u wanna leave and drag dolley with us

 **marmom:** sure

 **dolls:** I’M SO

 

* * *

 

 

 **a.fightme:** i have just finished defending theodosia’s honor for you

 **marmom:** we left thirty minutes ago

 **a.fightme:** wait you did?

 **a.fightme:** FUCK

 **a.fightme:** I NEEDED MORE OF THAT MIRACLE BREW THEO MADE

 **marmom:** lemme ask her abt its name

 **marmom:** she says its something she actually experimented on its one of a kind

 **a.fightme:** are you saying that i can only get it when shes there

 **marmom:** yes

 **a.fightme:** NO

 **a.fightme:** TELL HER THAT SHE HAS TO BE HERE

 **marmom:** tell her that yourself

 

* * *

 

 **a.fightme:** GET BACK HERE AND MAKE ME MORE COFFEE PLEASE

 **deartheo:** excuse me but do you think ill get out of the laps of my girlfriends for you

 **a.fightme:** of course??

 **deartheo:** im never making that again for you

 **a.fightme:** F CUDK IM SORRY THEODOSIA

 **a.fightme:** WHAT CAN I DO TO GET YOU TO MAKE THIS AGAIN FOR ME

 **deartheo:** come back next shift but u better get back to john rn he misses you

 **a.fightme:** i

 **a.fightme:** bye

 

* * *

 

 **j.turtles:** thank you

 **deartheo:** np johnny

 **j.turtles:** my name is john

 **deartheo:** bye johnnyboy

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** so back to the girl

 **deartheo:** peggy

 **dolls:** yes peggy the angel

 **marmom:** i told you all about her yesterday what do you even want to know??

 **deartheo:** we need to meet her

 **deartheo:** please martha

 **marmom:** i dont know how to do that bc it would be rude to make eliza do anything

 **dolls:** who said we needed eliza

_dolls added theangel_

**dolls:** we need information on her

 **theangel:** her who

 **dolls:** Her™

 **marmom:** she means peggy

 **theangel:** what do you want with my little sister you shorty

 **dolls:** DONT YOU FUCKIBGS GO TEHRE

 **theangel:** I CAN AND I DID

 **deartheo:** so, peggy

 **theangel:** are all of you three interested

 **marmom:** um yes why would we not be interested in an actual being of beauty

 **dolls:** please angelica

 **theangel:** you guys are into my little sister why am i not surprised

 **dolls:** because alex was into your other little sister for a while before she hooked up with maria

 **deartheo:** maria’s sweet i like her

 **dolls:** thats because youve never seen her before eliza sweetened her up

 **marmom:** speaking of maria those flowers eliza got were for her yesterday

 **marmom:** it was their 1yr anniversary for dating!!

 **deartheo:** sweet!!

 **theangel:** yes yes theyre disgustingly sweet but lets talk about pegs

 **theangel:** so you guys want to see her or meet her idk and see if you’re all interested in her

 **dolls:** yes

 **deartheo:** yes

 **marmom:** YES

 

* * *

 

 **theangel:** you made a mistake going to get flowers with eliza

 **andpegleg:** yes :)) i know :)) dont remind me :))))

 

* * *

 

 **theangel:** all i’m going to say is that she hangs out with lafayette a lot

 **theangel:** she’s visiting their dorm tonight

 **marmom:** thank you angelica

 **deartheo:** thank!!!

 **dolls:** wait is she even gay

 **theangel:** peggy is pan af

 **dolls:** sweet

 **marmom:** so do you guys want to go,,, visit laf later

 **marmom:** i’ll bring a succulent for their plant collection i’m so proud of them taking an interest in plants

 **dolls:** aww you’re so wonderful im sobbing so kind

 **dolls:** so amazingsnehn

 **marmom:** wait you’re actually crying i

 **deartheo:** dw im hugging her shes sobbing

 **marmom:** yes i see you it’s adorable im taking a picture

 **marmom:** we have a few hours until we need to worry about visiting laf it’s time to watch some house hunters dolley loves that

 **theangel:** this is too gay for me ew bye

_theangel left the chat_

**deartheo:** too bad for her shes missing out

 **marmom:** put down the phone focus on dolley please

 **deartheo:** whoops

 **marmom:** time to cuddle you both to death bc im the tallest

 **marmom:** i love you both so much

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** don’t you think she has extremely unrealistic expectations for an apartment

 **deartheo:** she and her husband have mad money to put towards it though

 **dolls:** hm true

 **dolls:** HOLY SHIT THATS A VIEW

 **dolls:** IM SOLD CAN WE GET THIS

 **marmom:** dolley we can’t just buy a house that people are looking at on a show

 **marmom:** we’re also in college and we use all of our money just to go here and share an apartment

 **dolls:** don’t force your common sense onto me

 **deartheo:** it has a nice kitchen

 **dolls:** so much counterspace to bake on mmmmm

 **marmom:** you don’t even bake it’s me and theo that bake

 **dolls:** exc use u

 **marmom:** excuse YOU

 **dolls:** EXCUSE YOU

 **dolls:** oh shit it went to commercials

 **deartheo:** omg its the geico sandcastle commercial

 **dolls:** i need those skills

 **deartheo:** tag urself im the kid in green behind the skilled guy

 **dolls:** im the guy talking to the skilled guy

 **marmom:** i’m the girlfriend telling you two that while you two have been pausing to debate this its back on

 **deartheo:** HOUSE HUNTERS

 **dolls:** HOUSE HUNTERS

 **marmom:** glad to see you two have your priorities straight

 **dolls:** *gay

 **marmom:** thank you, dolley

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 have a great day!
> 
> (feel free to comment lol)


End file.
